


Get(Away)

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Field Trip, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, One Night Stands, student Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Lee Taemin have always wanted to be a wallflower to finish school without any distractions. But that may seem to be impossible because EXO's Kai, her secret crush is on the same class as her. Plus EXO's Kai, or Kim Jongin in real life, is secretly crushing on her even if every girl in the campus are throwing themselves to him.One day, they went on a school trip and suddenly became close - which sparked rumors on why, where, when and how it happened.They are on their senior year, 3 years have passed since she got to live with that fact that her life would be changed by him. But how far could he change her life? By any chance, would she be able to turn his life around too?





	Get(Away)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FEMALE TAEMIN 🙂
> 
> •••This is actually a mix of what happened in my dream and a drabble on continuation when I woke up. It's a college!au mainly on the life of senior student female!Taemin and EXO's Kai.

Kai and Taemin are classmates in college. They got fetched by the school bus for an out of town swimming and camp trip.

Taemin got fetched first among all the students that would join the trip so she was able to choose a good spot to seat on. The other students were fetched shortly until her blockmate Kim Jongin, most commonly and popularly known as EXO's Kai got fetched. She was just being her normal self when Jongin sat next to her. It made her feel a bit uneasy since they've never got seated together or near before.

Eventually, the two seatmates got to talk and smile to each other. Jongin being the gentleman and considerate man that he is, also tugged her to move beside him as the seats on the row were filled with other passengers.

The bus driver have settled and fetched someone near Taemin's house and she blurted “yey I’m back home” playfully and Jongin was the only one who responded by chuckling out of the mini joke, and leaning his head on her shoulder. Afterwards, the students settled on the front seat as there were no space anymore. Taemin have felt some nasty glances from them and some whispering on their ear.

"Uh, those girls may be spreading gossip with each other. I felt that they were enviously and jealously mocking us." Taemin just cooed to herself.

The pretty boy Kai who were dressed in sleeveless tops beside Taemin, who's also wearing a sleeveless top, were actually teasing everyone.

“uhn Kai? I can feel them staring at us. Please tone down your giddyness.”

“let them be. We're on our trip and we’re out of school! We can do this and it’s not like were doing something wrong.” his cute eyebrows moved up and down which calmed Taemin's worry.

“yeah right. We're not doing anything wrong but wouldn’t this mean a lot of explaining later on? Besides, they know me as someone already married.”

“but you’re not, right? I don’t see anyone marking you as theirs. And you don't have a ring.”

“uhm no. I mean yeah, I’m not yet married”

“sounds good to me then. Everything would be fine, trust me.”

“but after this trip, I’m pretty sure your friends would trap you into some explaining."

“I’ll get ready to answer their questions then. For now, let’s tease them and enjoy the moment.”

“can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

“uhm, let’s say that this is a once in a lifetime experience. We could only do things like this today while on this trip. When we go back, we would go back to studying.”

“yeah and when we go back that also means we’d go back to how we were before; casually talking, not even smiling at each other. Okay, I’ll be down to enjoy being with you at least during this trip.”

“I.. I like you.” suddenly, she shivered because of his words. Is he confessing his genuine feelings? All of a sudden?

“you don’t need to tell me those words so I won’t feel bad. It’s fine.”

“okay, if you say so. Let’s enjoy this trip.”

__________________________________________

They were asked to be in pairs for the buddy system, a system in which partners would be responsible for their other half's safety and whereabouts. The pairings would also be used for all the games that they'll play. They played with some obstacles, particularly games from Running Man. And of course, even before Taemin could pick someone else, Kai picked her.

The pair seemed to be very lucky on the games even if they’re not competitive. Everyone could see how they have been enjoying each other’s company that looking out for each other became so natural. Kai, being a gentleman, looked out for her so she won’t stumble on the wet floor, and then Taemin patting his face dry of sweat, putting sunblock on both their faces and arms, getting some food together and even sharing one big cup of water to lessen the garbage. Those who doesn't know them would think that they are long-time lovers.

After 5 hours of games, it’s already their free time and Kai was still looking at her, but this time he was looking at her like he’s looking at his other half. He was lost in her beauty, drunk in the reality that she was so fine, not only that she looks good but she's very kind and carefree. Plus their personality fits. How he wished that he have tried to get close to her before rather than being friends with her just lately.

“Kai!? Hello? I asked you and you didn't answer me. Spaced out, huh?" Taemin yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of Jongin's eyes.

"Huh? Yeah what did you asked again?"

"I asked if you want to have some juice."

“What flavor?”

“mango juice or strawberry juice?”

“I’ll get what you’ll have.” even if Kai loves strawberries, if Taemin prefers mango then he would be okay with it.

“oh? Alright I’ll get both then. Let’s share both.”

“sounds nice hehe.”

Taemin went to get the mango and strawberry juice but two girls from her class suddenly walked over in an intimidating way.

“are you and Kai together? Yesterday, you don’t even talk but now, you’re all over him. What happened? How did that happened?” one girl asked, with her arms crossed.

“ah!!! I think I know. There’s only one thing that should’ve happened for them to be that close in only one day. Something must’ve happened last night.” the other girl said and mockingly covered her mouth, as if the words she blurted out is a fact.

"Tch. Fuck off." Taemin just glared at them after getting the two cups of juice but her arm was shaken by those girls that some of the juice spilled on her hand. She wanted to snap and pour the juice to those girls' faces but she controlled herself, especially they are still on an official school trip.

“fuck off. I don’t care if that’s what you think. What you see is what you get. And I don’t think I need to explain anything to you. Who are you to demand an explanation? We’re not even close, not even friends for me to inform you about who I hang out with. Jealous that he is close to me? Don’t worry, I’ll tell him how terrible you are so he would know you better.”

“fucking whore-” she almost got her hair pulled, good thing Kai came to see her.

“what took you so long? I’m seriously thirsty hehe. Kaja!” Kai assisted Taemin with the juice and saw the spilled liquid on her hands.

“ani I spilled some of the strawberry juice.”

“it’s alright.” he drank the remaining half of the strawberry juice and refilled it full while the girls were watching them with jaws dropped. Kai was only looking at her and the other girls seemed to be invisible.

“there. I’ll take this and just hold the mango juice, ara? Kaja. I got some snacks for us at the hut.” his free hand got her other free hand to intertwine it with his while the girls gasped in envy.

“got a hard time with those girls?”

“only a bit. They don’t want to try fucking with me. They've spilled the strawberry juice on my hand and I was about to blow up.”

“did I just save you from those girls?”

“you’re actually just in time before I let myself splash the juice on their faces. Good thing you’re thirsty, because I was thinking not to waste it more than splashing it on their filthy faces.”

“that’s my girl. Fine yet fierce. Shake it off, we still have lots of time to spend together. Uhm, I saw a pool there and we could go there to enjoy. What do you think?”

“I think that’s good. I need to cool down anyways.”

They went to the 4ft pool, with Kai being very considerate of her height because Taemin is 5'3" tiny and she won’t be able to stand comfortably on a 5ft pool.

“ah this is just so relaxing. Thanks for taking me here, Kai.”

“you're very welcome, Taemin.”

“never thought that I’d enjoy this kind of trip, especially with a companion. I thought I'd be alone throughout the trip. Thank you.”

“yeah I think I've made a very good choice.”

“I have planned to just be a wallflower, I never thought that someone is crazy enough to choose me as their partner. It’s okay, I mean it’s fine because I can see that they're surprised that we're close. Now I realized what they were thinking have a concrete basis.”

“did they said something mean or hurtful?”

“nah, it’s the usual envious fangirl stuff.”

“aish those girls. Tsk. Don’t worry about it, I won’t let them get near you anyways.”

“you don’t have to. It’s fine and I could take care of them, as long as I would have to put the things on my hands somewhere first so I could strangle their necks.”

“you’re really different from them. You’re not afraid to get judged or get hated.”

“let’s just say that in this world, I've already accepted that everyone, whether it's from people in front of me or behind me, everyone would always have something to say. Whatever I do, whether it is good or bad, I would get judged anyway so why bother? At least with this attitude, I would get to see who are the ones who'd still stand by me and take me as a real person, and also know who are only there during fair weather but would reek of fake shit when hard times come.”

“yeah and I admire you with that.”

“aish. Shut up and let’s just swim before it’s time for dinner.”

They have played and enjoyed at the water, splashed on each other’s faces and looked like a couple. Kai would hold her hand and also hug her while they tried to breathe and stay under water, also carried her just to smack her down on the waters. She also tried to take him down by grabbing his leg underwater and he would act surprised. He would make her sit on his shoulders then dive forward so both of them goes to the water again. He also gave a piggy back ride and made her feel safe when he went further to the 5ft pool as she was scared because she couldn’t stand on the pool floor anymore. She treated him like a one-day boyfriend while he treated her like his other half.

“ahhh jinjja as much as this is fun, I got water on my ears.” Kai struggled and tried to take out the water from his ears.

“gosh I’m sorry!” she got worried that it might not come out and get his ears infected while Kai went to his bag and got some q-tips.

“uhm, not too sure if that would work but we could try. Is it okay now?” 

“I could still feel some inside.” 

“uhm I know a method to take the water out.” Taemin smiled as she remembered what her mom does whenever she got water inside her ear when she was younger.

“what method?” Taemin went out of the water and her 2 piece black swimsuit were seen even under her white shirt that Kai gasped on her sexiness. She got some water on her palm and poured the water by her neck.

“huh? You’ll put more water? Uhm..” Kai was actually in doubt if that would work.

“my mom have used this method to me whenever I got water in my ears. It works everytime.”

“jinjja?”

“yeah.”

“uhmm okay. Let’s try. But you don’t want to add more water and just let it sit there right? We’ll take all of it out later on?” Kai was scared of possible ear infection, but somehow wanted to try it because she said so.

“yes, I know what to do. You just have to trust me.”

“okay. Alright I trust you.” she got another palm full of water and poured it onto Kai’s ear. He felt the water go inside his ear and felt it filling up inside, until she nodged his head to the other side to gush the water out.

“now can you try to feel if there’s still water inside?” Taemin is a bit anxious because it may fail but she knows she could try again.

“oh my gosh your mom is a genius! How could that be? The water is gone after you fill it up more!”

“your ears just need to have more water for it to overflow later on.”

“Woah!! I have to thank your mom personally. Thank you so much.” Kai was so happy that he hugged her.

“now clean your ears further with the q-tip. We have to dry ourselves a bit so we wouldn’t drench the dinner table.”

They went to the dinner buffet and Kai got 2 pairs of roast chicken thigh and leg quarters, plus mashed potatoes and corn and cheese while she got some roast beef and braised ox tongue. She wanted to try the roast chicken but only the breast part is available and she hated it so she just settled with the gracious meat she have on her plate.

“I knew it. Chicken mania have his plate full of the thighs and legs.” Taemin commented as she saw Kai's plate while he just smiled at her.

“you really love chicken, huh? It’s a bit obvious.”

“jinjja?” he said grinning widely at her as if it's the first time he heard it.

“only a tiny bit, really. It’s okay, you’re a growing boy anyways. You’re just lucky you’re growing in only one direction.”

“to what direction?”

“to the sky. You’re still growing your height while I’m stucked at being 5'3". I cant even stand comfortably on a 5ft pool aish.”

“it’s okay, you’re cute anyways.”

“you know what? You’re only hungry. Go ahead and help yourself.”

“hehehe. Uhm, you don’t like chicken?”

“I do like chicken but not as much as you love them. I only eat thighs or legs because I hate the dry breast parts. But I’m fine with roast beef, braised ox tongue and the sides.” Kai suddenly placed one chicken thigh and leg to her plate.

“I got 2 pairs of these so I could give some to you.”

“ania you don’t have to! I mean, I know how much you love them that you only wanted to eat that with the sides and rice-”

“I insist. I really got more so I could give some to you. I know you only eat thighs and legs.”

“how did you know?”

“uhm.. instincts? It’s not like girls like you would eat chicken breasts when you’re not dieting. And actually, roast beef and ox tongue are both red meat. I don’t think you’d take chicken breasts when you yourself doesn’t eat fish.”

“you have a very good sense when it comes to observations. But really, it’s okay for me to give up on eating chicken tonight. I’ll let you enjoy that.”

“it’s okay. It won’t hurt me to give you one. I’d still have 3 more. And it’s fine to give up something I love only if it’s for you.”

“okay. Thank you.” they smiled at each other and somehow, she felt his sincerity but she have to shake it off, and let the truth take over her mind that this is only an almost one night stand. When they get back home, everything would go back to how it used to be between them - no talking, no skinship, no communication, everything would be reversed, as if Kai didn’t exist and she doesn’t exist in Kai’s world as well.

In return, she got some desserts for both of them. Chocolate covered strawberries, blueberry cheesecake, green tea panna cotta, sansrival and chocolate marjolaine. They shared only one dessert spoon that it has been another thing to gossip on between the people who were able to see it for themselves.

It’s time to rest after devouring lots of foods and she sat at the side of the pool, with her feet dipped in the water. She was humming alone that she didn’t realize Kai is already beside her until he dipped his feet in the water too.

“may I know what are you thinking?”

“I am happy. I enjoyed this day and I am high with the feeling. How I wish this wouldn’t end. Somehow I felt the stress is gone even if we went through a lot of physically draining obstacles, and I am stronger than all the problems I have. I have been alone for quite some time but it sure felt different today. Well thank you also for being with me. I never thought this would happen. Never in my life I have imagined myself with someone.. like you. Especially you, a world star.”

“my pleasure. I enjoy being with you too.”

“guys, the night is young and we have this!! How about a few drinks?” the resident clubber of the class got his bottles of spirits and liquers on the table and started to mix his concoctions. There were also party music to relieve more stress and to enjoy the rest of the night.

“oh. That’s nice. Jjamkkan, I’ll get some.” she went up to get some of the mixed concoctions and he smiled at her. He found her really beautiful especially now that he is close to her. Taemin have been his long time and far away crush, the only girl in the classroom that didn’t throw herself onto him when all the girls in the university tried to get him under their skirts. He was a celebrity, he was famous and she only acknowledge it by giving him some praises. And she never made him feel that he is someone high maintainance or someone that should be given special treatment. He likes the way she look at him as the normal college guy Kim Jongin since he miss the feeling of being a wallflower, of not being recognized, of not being treated special just because he is a celebrity.

Deep inside, she liked him too, but believed that she was only getting carried away with what was happening. She just broke up with her boyfriend Yixing almost a year ago. That's 6 months after he graduated from the university. They were together for good 2 years, her college life were spent with him, with their degree both in the same field of study. He graduated from Bachelor of Science in Business Management major in Finance while she’s on her junior year of Bachelor of Science in Hotel and Restaurant Operations Management major in Culinary Arts. They have been together on almost all their long breaks, especially they share the same building. She have already made plans with Yixing in the future: after he graduates, he would work hard so he would earn money to put up a small restaurant then after graduation, she would work on Yixing's restaurant as the manager. He would finance, she would manage. And the money they’d get to earn would be for their wedding and kids. He never made a marriage proposal to her though, but she thought that she is already a part of his future especially with those plans discussed. Until 6 months after he graduated, they met up and he broke up with her. He told her he wanted to explore his life and the unlimited possibilities, and he doesn’t want her to be set aside working hard at school, while he’s already enjoying his life and his big pay since he’s already working. Indeed he was able to enjoy his life that one day she saw him on a restaurant with a date. With that, she knew it was over, and he only broke up with her because he’s seeing someone else. She was devastated but she just took it positively. At least, he told her his feelings and he wasn'r selfish enough to still want her in his life when he already liked someone else. She just thought that at least, he didn't pursue two different relationships at the same time.

Almost a year has passed and she is now here with Kai beside her, the guy she started to like since the start of their senior year but kept quiet about it. She liked him not because he is a celebrity but because he doesn’t act one when he is at the classroom. When he does something funny, she would chuckle on her own. When he is out of the classroom, she would miss him and adore him on tv. When he’s back to study, she would just talk to him casually. So the people around them were truly surprised when the two of them can’t be seen apart since the trip began.

She went back to the pool side and got a mini tray of different concoctions. She got a shooter up on her throat and licked the Bailey’s off her lips.

“uh, coffee. It’s been a while.”

“I’ve never seen you drink coffee though.”

“technically, I can’t. Palpitations.”

“then I’ll get those shots then. I don’t want your heart beating fast just because of that damn coffee.”

“oh oh oh. No no no, who told you that you could drink?”

“and why am I not allowed?”

“you’re still a baby.”

“what baby? I'm old enough to have babies.”

“your manager would kill me.”

“ania he’s not here. And he wouldn’t know. Besides, this is an official school event. They can’t just get their butts on this. It’s the only time that I could taste freedom again.”

“are you kind of broken, in love, stressed with idol life or what?”

“let me get my hands on these first.” he winked at her and she acted like she wanted to vomit.

“haha wae? Why is your face like that?”

“then don’t do that again!! I hate it when you act cocky. I might just throw up the drink that I had and get the pool dirty.”

They both emptied the 7 shooters she got on the mini tray and they went back to get a different one.

“oh nice. 7 shots of Blue Lagoon and 7 shots of Pink Paradise.”

“uhm can we?” he gestured that he wanted to do a love shot.

“why are you like that?”

“ya it’s my song._ ‘it’s the love shot’_” he waved his body and danced to his own song, with the gun made with his fingers sliding down his chest.

“aish so the idol is being an idol now. Ahhh. Okay okay. Love shot! Be thankful that I like your song.”

“oh really. So finally admit that you’re a fan?”

“not quite like them though.” Taemin pointed the girls who were watching Kai from afar, wishing that they are her.

“even better. Okay, cheers!!” they gulped their first love shot and both of their eyes met. They just laughed it all afterwards.

“I never knew that you have high alcohol tolerance.”

“I used to gulp a lot more than this a year ago. I just kind of miss it.”

“I’m sorry if you got reminded of him.”

“ania it’s okay. Let’s just say that I was able to accept and understand everything. It was also for me. And I wouldn't make him stay if he already loves somebody else. That’s not love anymore, that would be obsession and pity. Even if it hurts, even if he shattered all our plans into millions of pieces, even if he killed me with that, I am thankful because he became truthful, and he is man enough to decide on what he wants in his life, even if in the end, he didn’t choose me.”

“do you still love him?”

“since that day on, I told myself that I could never unlove him. I would just have to live with that love and ignore it until ignoring it becomes a routine. I love him, but not as much as before. Not as much that I would want him back. I may say that I’ve got to move on at least.”

“I’m relieved. I never wanted you to be shattered by anyone again. Actually, I was there, on one of the nights that you drank so much. Me and the crew were on the same restaurant getting a few drinks. I was just shy to go to you because we were not close before. I am also afraid that any of the guys I am with would hit on you.”

“ah, so finally you got to tell me that one. I remember that night too. I saw you.”

“sorry if I didn’t help you during that time.”

“it’s okay. Anyways enough of my past, I wouldn’t want him back anyways.”

“really?”

“yeah. And how about you? How’s Krystal? Or this time, Jennie? So you’re after Korean Americans, huh?”

“the one with Krystal is true. We dated a few times but it didn’t work. She’s high maintainance and her sister doesn’t like me too. With Jennie, it was only for publicity.”

“oh.”

“what oh?”

“the idol broke lots of fangirls hearts when the news broke out. Tsk.”

“the company made it. It was never my intention to break anyone’s heart.”

“fuck sm.”

“hahaha. It’s alright. It’s already cleaned up anyways. They told the press that we already broke up.”

“fuck sm more because the dating scandal lasted only less than a month. Hahaha.”

“I believe I am here for school and not for an interview, huh?”

“sorry.”

“ania I’m just joking.” she smiled shyly. They both went to get one last tray of drinks but he was surprised when she went to the water, to lean on the ledge while drinking. 

“you should’ve told me you wanted to swim again.” Kai also went down to the water to accompany her.

“my body is already hot with those drinks. I could still manage, though I want to get my blood flowing and get awakened.”

“okay.” his cheeks went red as he looked at her.

“the alcohol is already on your face. Are you okay?” Taemin got worried because this idol in front of him drank a lot and could be having an allergy attack because of it.

“I have high alcohol tolerance too. I just get red with it but I’m still fine.”

“okay after this tray, no more drinking. We'll stop. You could drink the pool water if you get thirsty.”

“aish naughty girl.” he splashed some water on her but he didn’t know that she got a shooter on her lips that the red drink spilled on her chin down to her white shirt.

“oh my gosh we can’t spill on the pool-”

“oh I’m sorry!” he was more surprised when she took her shirt off, revealing her sexy body in 2 piece black swimsuit. He felt his shaft got awakened that he gulped.

“sorry. Uhm you can’t stay like that, here, take my shirt-”

“no!! No don’t do that. It’s fine. I don’t want the girls out there to faint when they see your abs. And you won’t like them to flock around you, right?”

“oh. Okay. If you insist. But my shirt is big enough. If you want you could go here inside the shirt so you would be covered..”

“ah fuck that grenadine it doesn’t get off even when splashed with water. Okay. I’ll try that.” she went underwater to emerge under his big shirt. It fits the two of them but it made her press her back to his bare chest, getting the feel of his abs on her hot skin.

“you’re hot. I mean your skin is hot.” Kai commented, a bit stuttering because of theor skin contact.

“it's the main reason why I went to the water.”

“do you feel comfortable? I can give you my shirt if you’re not.”

“it’s okay. I only get to feel this tonight. I'll just think of this as a fan service.”

“but usually fan service included hug. Would it be okay if i hug you?” Kai grinned, mentally hoping that Taemin would allow him.

“the idol would just have to do what he is comfortable of doing.” Taemin didn't oppose so Kai hugged her closer to his chest that she could feel his heart beating.

“uhm, you’re not palpitating because of the alcohol right? Screw that. The alcohol also makes me palpitate. Hehe. Thank you for the warm hug.” Taemin gave up and leaned back to Kai's bare chest.

“uhm, I think it would be better if we stay away from the temptation of the drinks. Let’s go to the other side, shall we?”

“that’s better.” he hugged her tightly while he walked to the other side of the pool, it's darker since it’s a bit far from the light.

“oh, it’s warmer here. Oh? Jacuzzi?”

“that’s even better. Ah let’s relax.” she went underwater again to be off of Kai’s shirt. She had her back against the pressure of the water that she moaned with her eyes closed.

“fuck.” he silently gasped as his cock grew more.

“wae? What’s the matter?”

“ania it’s okay. My shirt got slurped up by the pressure. I got it, I’m fine.”

“your shirt got stretched that the pressure sucked it off you. Maybe you should take it off. I mean, nobody’s around. Maybe we could also enjoy here alone while they’re busy drinking.”

“good idea.” he took his shirt off to reveal his abs. She was surprised but it's not too obvious since she have seen those abs on pictures. But seeing it in real life is definitely different. She shrugged it off so she won’t get distracted.

“Taemin..”

“um?”

“would it be okay to be comfortable around you?”

“yeah sure. I mean, I’m sorry if I still made you feel that you’re an idol when this is way out of your work. I-” she was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers. She was shocked but her body wanted it too.

“sorry, I should’ve not done that. Uhm if you need this shirt you could use it when you get out of the water.” he was supposed to go out of the water because of embarassment and awkwardness but she grabbed his wrist.

“please stay. It’s okay.”

“it’s okay even if I kissed you? I’m sorry, promise I won’t do it again. I won’t compromise our-” this time he was the one that got cut off with her lips.

“you kissed me. I kissed you. We’re even now. It’s okay, just shrug it off.”

“would it be okay if I.. kiss you again?”

“let’s just say that its okay as long as you’re comfortable.” Kai grinned and they kissed a lot. Sometimes sweetly, sometimes roughly, sometimes underwater, sometimes deeply but most of the times, lovingly. He held her seriously close to his that they would’ve been mistaken as a married couple in a honeymoon getaway by anyone who would see them.

“great. Now I am wide awake. Haha.”

“uhm, both of our hands are already wrinkled. I think it’s time for us to get out of the water.”

“get dressed then. Get out of the water first.”

“would you still kiss me even if we’re already out of the water?”

“yeah I would. Who told you we’ll stop? Don’t worry about it.”

“okay.” Kai went out of the water and moved out of the light. She followed him but she got out of the water sexily with only her 2 piece bikini that Kai’s cock is now screaming awake from his board shorts.

“uhm, actually I have a separate room where I got my valuables at. The managers secured one in case I don’t want to sleep with the guys. Would you like to go there with me?”

“fuck sm but I’m a bit thankful now because of that. Let’s go then.” he smiled at her and got her hand as they cautiously slipped away to where his room is.

As soon as they got in, they have locked the door and they were back onto each other’s lips.

“oh fuck. My things. It’s on the girls’ room.”

“let it be there. It would be more suspicious if you’d take it here. They would surely think that you stayed somewhere elsr. Uhm do you want to take a bath first?”

“uhm.. come here.” she kissed him hotly again and got him under the shower.

“would it be okay if I take a shower with you?”

“uh, I’m glad you asked.” he kissed her deeply in the shower as their bodies got hotter.

“uhm, I want to be truthful to you. I might not be able to hold back if we continue.. like this.”

“uncomfortable?”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine with it. I mean, you have seen me only in my 2 piece swimsuit. I think it won’t hurt to shed more skin especially when you yourself have also seen a lot, I’m sure of that.”

“sorry but I might not be able to help myself and fuck you.”

“I’d want that too.”

“really?”

“just think of this as once in a lifetime chance. We’re both intoxicated, we are close, and we want it both. I don’t mind enjoying the night with you.”

“i’ll just get the towels.” he got the towels from the bed and mounted it on the upper board.

“uh, I think the knot is stucked. Can you help me?” indeed the knot of her swimsuit is stucked on her nape.

“oh alright.” he helped her take the knot loose and she grinned. She was feeling hot and she wanted to enjoy this one night with Kai. At least, she could be truthful to him and to herself even just for once.

“can you also take down the lock on my back? I’ll hold my chest.”

“alright” he unlocked the fabric and she hugged him as she pulled her upper swimsuit off her chest to the floor, with her breasts in full contact with his bare chest.

“oh gosh you’re making it hard for me.”

“you don’t want me to hug you? Okay.” she let go of the hug and flaunted her big round breasts, a bit big for her height and body size.

“uh, uhm.. shit.”

“it’s okay. I’m glad I’m making you hard. Would it be okay if I undress you too?”

“yeah.” she tugged the hem of his board shorts down to his ankles and boy, his shaft is fully awakened under his trunks.

“you got a nice package too. Kaja let’s get washed.”

They washed their own bodies but they were still steaming hot. Kai hugged her from her back that Taemin got to feel his shaft on her butt. When Taemin faced him, Kai kissed her.

“would you like to do it? It’s okay if you don’t want to. You could still back away. I could just let it off here.”

“I want you.” Taemin confessed.

“are you sure?”

“yeah. And it's not just because I am horny or drunk. I want you a long time ago, so bad.” Taemin kissed him deep and Kai could feel her love. He carried her up so their lips reach each other fully.

“would you like to start here? I mean..”

“we’ll go here later.” he kissed her deeply and laid her to the bed. He slowly tugged her lower swimsuit off, also his swimming trunks. They are now both naked, and kissing, and soon would make love.

“oh my gosh you’re so big.” she was able to feel his shaft that is already fully erect.

“thanks. Babies would also have big pillows too.” Kai started to massage her big breasts.

“heavy pillows at that. Haha. Should we?”

“someone’s impatient.”

“thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. Uhm, take the lead, please.”

“oh. Okay.” soon, he spread her legs.

“fuck. I don’t have a condom.”

“we never used condom. It’s okay.” he just groaned and positioned himself on her entrance. They both assume that they are not virgin anymore but they were still both nervous like it's their first time.

“go ahead. It’s okay. Or should I-” she pulled him to her chest and kissed him roughly. He caught up with her pace and soon enough, he also slid his cock inside her.

“aooouuuhh. You’re so big.”

“I never knew that you’d be so tight as if you're still untouched. How could this be?”

“uhm, first time?”

“what?! You’re still a virgin?!”

“uhm yeah.”

“fuck I’m sorry. I thought you already gave it to him..”

“I wasn’t ready before. Maybe that's another reason why he got another girl. Because he can’t fuck me. Well he wanted to but I didn't want it yet. I wasn't mentally ready for it.”

“oh my gosh but thanks.” both of them were a moaning mess because he was so big and she was so tight. He felt that he broke her barrier so he got more careful.

“is it painful? Want me to stop?”

“no it’s okay. Move. Please.”

“tell me when it’s painful so I’ll stop alright?”

“yeah but I am fine, really.” after loving thrusts and kisses, he went on a faster pace. She kissed him deeply and got her legs wrapped on his back as he came. Her legs were shaking madly and when he pulled out, she was oozing with his cum mixed with some of the blood from her broken barrier.

“fuck! I came inside! I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay. I wanted to experience that.. from you. Hehe.”

“kinks?”

“uhm yeah.”

“but you told me you never used condom before.”

“yes, I've never used condom before because I've never been fucked.”

“i’m such a lucky bastard but would you be okay even if I released inside?”

“I’ll be okay. I’m on pill.”

“your legs are still trembling. I’m sorry.”

“looks like I got fucked up real hard. Thank you.”

“what thank you? Thank you for this. For being with me.”

“how long would you be able to get refueled?”

“maybe about an hour or so. Why? Want to do it again?”

“yeah. I think I got addicted to you and your cute yet big cock.”

“if you want, he could be yours.”

“eish haha. Just want to tell you that you could have another round when you like it. I’d gladly take you and all your cum inside.”

That night, they weren’t able to fall asleep as they fucked each other almost every hour, with Kai’s cum all shot inside.

\-----------------------

It was already 5am when she went down from his room to sneak to the girls room. Luckily, all the girls were sleeping soundly so she went to the bed where her things are left.

Her phone vibrated and it was Kai.

“I want to sleep next to you so bad. Ah, we might get caught. Sorry for this.”

“I want to sleep hugging you too but we have to be apart at least. It’s only 2 hours and everyone would wake up. I’ll see you later alright? Try to get some sleep."

“okay. But if you won’t fall asleep, message me so we could meet up.”

“I would sleep. Go to sleep too. 2 hours won’t hurt, I’d still be with you later.”

They met again after sleeping for 2 hours. Both of them felt like it was only a dream, until they were able to see the love marks that was on their chest. It was hidden underneath their shirts though but the thought that it was indeed true made both of them glow.

They played a few games for exercise and also went to have a camp breakfast, and the two volunteered to make one of the dishes.

“woah, samgyetang.”

“samgyetang for 20 people, yes.” they got 10 chickens to the pot and good thing she was a master in making samgyetang, since it’s her favorite. It was also his favorite food, too. Everyone liked it and soon enough, it was time to go back home.

Kai and Taemin leaned at each other’s shoulders throughout their trip, gaining further attention from the people around them.

“woah, skinship, ani public display of affection at it’s finest. These two doesn’t really care about what other people may think.” she just shrugged it off as she heard them while she was fake asleep.

“envious. Let them be. They won’t get anything with that.” Kai patted Taemin's arm and kept her closer.

“you’re awake?”

“I was never asleep. I want to snuggle with you more.”

“same.”

“Taeminnie..”

“um?”

“thank you for being with me. For everything. I enjoyed this time being with you. I-”

“thank you too. I really enjoyed. It was more than just fan service and I am one hell of a lucky fan hehe.”

“wish we’d be like this all the time.”

“we can’t. We’re two different people living in two different worlds.”

“fuck my schedules.”

“haha. That’s fine. Just enjoy the moment. Later when all of us would be dropped by our home, everything would be back to normal. You being an idol, and me being the average student studying her ass off to get the diploma in a month. Ah, also only a month of school and it would be the real world fucking up the girl beside you.”

“I’d still want to have a connection with you even after all of this.”

“I’d have to say goodbye though. You’d sure be busy. I’ll also live a new life.”

“does this mean..”

“thank you for yesterday and today, Kai. I would forever cherish it. Thank you. I’ll miss you but I’ll have to shake that off. I can’t get used to those things. Once is enough.”

“but Taemin..”

“don’t be a rebel idol. We know the harsh reality.” soon enough the bus pulled over to Taemin’s house.

“thank you for everything. I enjoyed being with you. Take care always. I have to go.” Taemin coldly said and stood up but Kai can’t let her hands go.

“Kai, let go of my hand. I have to go.” he pulled her back to a hug and kissed her forehead. He also kissed her lips a bit deep.

“I love you.” she was surprised with what he confessed. She just gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to leave the bus coldly. She entered her house coldly as well, not even looking back at Kai who’s waiting for her to look at him one last time at the bus window.

Back at the classroom after 2 days, Taemin have been trying her best not to cross paths with Kai. Whenever she would, she'd pretend she is busy with her phone or she's rushing to go somewhere. Kai have sent messages and tried to call her too but there were no replies and his calls were never picked up.

It’s his last day at school before he goes back to Japan for his schedule. Since Taemin is still cold and she’s still avoiding him, he sneakily followed her on her way home. When they were at the corner of the street near her house, he jumped onto her and hugged her from behind.

“fuck Taemin why are you doing this to me? I miss you so much!”

“huh? why are you here?”

“I followed you. Gosh I miss you so much!” he gave her a kiss but she stepped back from him afterwards.

“kai, please stop. This isn’t right.”

“how could this not be right? I told you that I love you and I am serious with that! I have been with you since that day and I've never felt so happy in my life!”

“look, you just got carried away. It would fade in a few days especially when you’re working as an idol.”

“no it won’t! Since that day, it never went away. When we were apart, it even grew deeper. I fell harder in love. I love you, and I am sincere with this. I am not saying this to make you feel better but I love you! Please let me love you, please say that you love me too.”

“I enjoyed that day but I have to forget those things. I have to study for the finals, I have lots of work to do, I have to get ready to work as well. I do not have time. You don’t have time for this too, that's for sure. And I.. I don’t want you to look at me like that. I don't want you to have feelings for me.”

“I know you’ve been hurt so much that you’re afraid to love again. But please, give me a chance. I really love you. These past few weeks of not getting anything from you made me insane. I can’t stop thinking about you and I am so worried.”

“just think about your work and your fans. They love you. And I.. I don’t deserve you.”

“fuck it you deserve me!! You deserved to be loved!!”

“okay. You may love me but sorry to break your heart because I don’t love you. It was only alcohol and lust and whatever. I just got carried away!!! I just wanted to get fucked real good and thank you for that. But I’m sorry, I only thought of it as a one night stand.”

“no you didn’t. Don’t lie. I’ve felt it! I felt all of it!! Everything was real!”

“you’re an actor, Kai. You should’ve known if it was real or not. It’s getting dark, go ahead and your managers might be looking for you.”

“I don’t want to. I want to be with you.”

“I just want to clarify, we were never together. We got drunk and we got carried away. It’s just a one night stand, I got fucked up real good and now that we’re sober, we’re back to the harsh reality. Just work hard and forget about it. Forget about me.”

“I've never thought of that as a one night stand! I love you. Truthfully, I have been loving you secretly for a while now, and I could say that I wasn’t just carried away.”

“fuck it Kai just let me go! I am just a girl you took to bed for a night! There are a lot of girls who throw themselves to you. You’d be able to forget me. And screw that fucking love! I don’t know how to love anymore and this is better so you won’t get hurt further. Please, please just go home.”

“Taemin..”

“I’m really sorry but I won’t be any good for you.” she turned her back from him and went inside her house. Kai, who was left dumbfounded got tears falling over his cheeks while she plunged to her bed with her face first trying hard not to cry.

“I’m sorry. I love you too but this would never be right.”

** _ °the reason why Taemin is ignoring Kai..° _ **

_“oh so the girl who became Kai’s slut for a night is here.”_

_“while other girls are throwing themselves to Kai for a hug, some ugly girl spread her legs for him. How was it? Was he good? Was he big?”_

_“shut up! He’s not like that!”_

_“now she's denying it. You can’t deny that especially if there were videos of you two kissing at the dim side of the pool.”_

_“please, do not spread any rumors. It’s bad for his career.”_

_“then do not ruin his career!! Get off him!! You’ll just harm him!”_

_“would you like to take him down from EXO? I’m sure if the videos go online, it would end his career. Kai kissing a random girl at the pool and afterwards, fucking her on his suite.”_

_“please don’t. I won’t get near him. I would ignore him and I would never talk to him again. You could watch me do that, just don’t spread any videos online.”_

_“how can we be sure?”_

_“you’ll never see me near him again. In a few weeks he would also go back to Japan, there’s no way I could see him. And you want to be sure, right? Here.” she got her phone, took out her sim card and cut it with scissors._

_“here. No texts, no calls, no communication. I didn’t write his number somewhere and I won’t even dare to get it again. You could always watch me. If ever you’ll see him follow me, I’ll make sure he’ll hate me and he would never come close to me again.”_

_“good girl.”_

_“can I also make sure that it would be deleted?”_

_“okay. Go ahead and delete it.”_

_“you didn’t upload it anywhere, right? No back up videos?”_

_“just that.” Taemin deleted the videos after watching it, mentally cursing for nit being very careful especially she's with someone famous._

_“please stay true to your words. I don’t want to ruin his career.”_

Kai went to Japan for his activities, and would have to take the final exams online since his schedules overseas would have to extend for a month that he won’t be able to attend school.

After his schedules, he’s back in Seoul and in a few hours, it would be his graduation ceremony. He searched far and wide for her, to at least kiss and hug his love one last time as this would really mean goodbye.

“Lee Taemin. Congratulations.” he looked up to the stage and he saw her, with make up on her eyes but not on her lips so she looks pale. She looks good but she doesn’t look healthy.

After getting her diploma, Taemin walked down to her seat only to give the diploma to her parents. Kai saw her and followed her as she went out of the pavilion.

She ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited. Kai who can’t go inside the female’s restroom waited outside but he could hear her vomiting. He went to look if somebody aside from her were inside but nobody was, so he went inside and got the sign “restroom is being cleaned, please go to other restrooms” by the door. He locked the door as well so nobody would dare come in.

“Taemin?? Taemin?!? It’s me, Kai. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Open up!” Kai found Taemin on the closed bathroom stall.

“go away.”

“please Taemin!! You’re sick!! Just this time, please let me help you!”

“I said go away!!! I don’t need your help! I can manage-” she vomited again.

“fuck just let me in!!!” the door was unlocked after kicking it hard enough. Kai saw Taemin flush her vomit with a towel on her face.

“Kai please just go. Please. Don’t make it hard for me..” but Kai hugged Taemin tightly before she was able to say anything.

“what happened to you that you got this sick?” she was crying on his neck as he kissed her forehead.

“this is the only way.. not to ruin you. Please leave.”

“you’ll never ruin me! You’ll even build me up!! When I was in Japan, I was terribly missing you. I wasn’t myself, you could even see how I messed up on shows and interviews!!! Please, please let me love you.”

“not this way, Kai.”

“then in what way?! Can you be truthful to me fot once?!”

“you want to know the truth? I will ruin you. We were filmed kissing at the pool and I was seen going inside your room! It would spread as soon as anyone see me with you!” Kai was surprised with what Taemin just said. So all these time, she was avoiding him to protect him from rumors?

“fuck.. you should’ve told me!! I could’ve protected you myself!! You didn’t trust me much, I’m disappointed.” he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead again. He got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears carefully not to smudge her makeup.

“ya stay put! I’m trying to not make you into a red eyed panda.”

“shut it.”

“but may I ask, why are you vomiting?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I was having anxiety or panic attacks.”

“are you feeling better now?”

“a bit. I have to wash my face.” but he didn’t let her go. He helped her wash her face, also making sure that her hair won’t get wet.

“you’re still beautiful even if you’re like that. I love you. I still love you and I won’t stop, especially now.”

“here we go again.”

“okay okay since this is our graduation, can I ask you a question? And can you answer that truthfully, please?”

“shoot it.”

“please, I want to know the truth. Do you love me, that’s why you protected me?”

“uhm.. since I’ve got nothing to lose and you already know it, yeah.”

“what yeah?”

“I do. I love you too.”

“oh my gosh Taemin. I never thought I’d ever hear that from you.”

“sorry for all the things I’ve said..”

“you're forgiven. Anyways, my love, we have to go out of here, at least before everyone gets out of the pavilion. The restroom have been cleaned for a while now. The pavilion keepers might open the door with the keys.”

“oh yeah. Let’s go.” he helped her get up and snaked his arm on her shoulders. He carried her out of the pavilion when they were supposed to go inside since the ceremony is not yet over.

“oh Kai? Where are we going?”

“buy water, milk and electrolyte drink. You have to drink them so you won’t get dehydrated.”

“oh.”

“and I’ll get you checked.” he drove to the emergency room of the nearest hospital.

After a few tests on urine and blood, the doctor finally went back to them with the results.

“Miss Lee, I’ve got the results. There were no gastric problems, and it’s not panic nor anxiety attacks. You are actually 7 weeks pregnant.”

“what?!”

“you were having morning sickness, though technically it doesn’t only happen in the morning. The baby is fine, you just have to vomit some foods he or she doesn’t like. It may also be because he or she doesn’t like the smell of something.”

“morning sickness.. baby..”

“oh my gosh. Taemin!! I’ll be a dad soon!”

“but during that time I was on pill! How could that be?!”

“may I know what pill is it?”

“hormone pills.”

“ugh, technically those pills were to balance your hormones but not really to prevent you from having a baby.”

“oh my gosh. With all those. I'm screwed.”

“alright doctor. Is there anything that she would have to take? Or any other things that we should do?”

“I’ll write it down for you. By the way, congratulations to both of you, especially you, Mr. Kim.”

Taemin is still floating with the thought that she is carrying EXO Kai’s baby. Kai was very happy about it but she isn’t.

“why do you look like that? We’re having a baby! We’re pregnant!”

“fuck, I really ruined your career.” Taemin was still sulking after their check up at the hospital.

“here we go again. Hey, our baby is another reason for me to work hard! Don’t say that!”

“I just graduated and now because of my stupidity, thinking that those pills would make us safe, I am pregnant. You are an idol and you are only 23 years old! What if-”

“sssshhhh. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. Stop thinking about those things, our baby would get upset. He or she might think that we don’t love him or her. Calm down.” Kai hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, then her nose, her two cheeks and her lips.

“I love you, Lee Taemin and thank you so much. Can I be your boyfriend?”

“I love you too but-”

“ya no buts! I told you not to worry about it. I will settle everything.”

“okay. I love you too. Yeah sure, be my boyfriend.”

“thank you so much!!! I love you and our baby. Kaja.”

“what now?”

It’s 7pm and they arrived at a shopping mall. Good thing they have removed their graduation togas off as it would make them stand out of the crowd. Kai’s height and face already did that, good thing he has his mask on his other pocket.

“Kai, where are we going?!”

“go to the bathroom first. You might be feeling stuffy. I will meet you here in 5 minutes okay? Wait for me here. I will surely meet you.”

“oh alright.”

Kai sped on to the Gucci store and he met the brand manager.

“today is the day I'll get that reserved ring.”

“oh my, congratulations, Kai!”

“thanks.” he got the box of the ring and went back to where he left Taemin. She was standing near the alley going to the restroom and she found Kai’s arms on her waist.

“where have you been?”

“that’s not important. Let’s get out of here before we get flocked by fans.”

They drove around the city of Seoul until they reached the Banpo Bridge.

“good thing no one followed us.” Kai panted as he leaned his head on Taemin's shoulder.

“why are we suddenly going around? My gosh our parents must’ve been looking for us!!”

“they’re not. I told them we’re together.”

“goodness.” Kai wasn't able to hold back so he got Taemin into a tight hug but not too tight that their baby would get crushed.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” he kissed her forehead, nose, two cheeks, chin, lips and her abdomen. Taemin was pretty amazed on how he was able to tug up her clothes to kiss her bare skin.

“why are you too cheesy?”

“I am very happy because you are now mine, and I would be happier if you’d not only accept me, but also this.” he knelt down and presented the Gucci Icon Stardust ring that he purchased earlier at the mall.

“ya why are you like that?!”

“Lee Taemin, I have planned this long ago, even before our baby is made. So my decision has been set. And with or without our baby, I would want to marry you. Would you marry me too?”

“aish Kim Jongin!” Taemin hid her face with her hair as she's still in shock.

“don’t worry, it doesn’t mean that we’ll get married right away. We’ll get married when you’re ready. I just need to know if you’d want to be with me or not.”

“there’s too much emotions for me. Why are you like this..”

“I love you, Lee Taemin and I want to be with you forever, with our little baby soon.”

“okay. Yes, I will. But not too soon!”

“yes! Thank you so much!! I’ll fix everything first before we get married. Don’t worry about it. I love you so much!!” Kai kissed Taemin as the Banpo Bridge lighted up and formed a rainbow heart.

BREAKING : EXO KAI REVEALED TO BE ENGAGED TO HIS GIRLFRIEND.

BREAKING : EXO KAI WOULD BE GETTING MARRIED

BREAKING : EXO KAI PROPOSED TO HIS GIRLFRIEND

TRENDING : #KAIENGAGED

Kai and Taemin started to live together since their graduation and both their parents are happy even if the baby is a bit early for them. Months have passed and Kai was able to notify SM Entertainment about his girlfriend, his engagement and their baby. The company did everything they could so there would only be a few problems when it comes to his work as an idol and his role as a boyfriend, fiancé and a future dad.

“are you ready to get checked, baby? We’re curious now, are you a baby boy or a baby girl?” Kai was talking to Taemin's belly, hoping that he would get to feel his baby’s movements.

“are you ready? The doctor would tell us after the check up.”

“I’m actually very excited. Baby boy or baby girl, it doesn’t matter.”

“I want a cute baby boy who looks like you.”

“why only me? You are beautiful. Our baby girl or baby boy could also look like you.”

“I just think that you would look too adorable of you’ll have to carry a mini Kai with you.” Taemin smiled at the thought while Kai turned red.

The checkup is done and both Kai and Taemin are nervous about their baby’s gender.

“congratulations, you have fraternal twins! It's a baby boy and a baby girl.”

“oh my gosh!!”

“oh my goodness gracious!! So that’s the reason why your tummy is so big!! They are two!! Uwaaah I’m so happy!!!” Kai was so happy and excited that all he did was hug Taemin tightly by her upper abdomen, since her belly is swollen with two babies.

Taemin graced her prenuptial pictures as if it’s a maternity shoot but the wedding would be held 6 months after she gives birth. And in 3 months, Kai and Taemin were able name their newborn fraternal twin babies as baby girl Taein and baby boy Jongmin.


End file.
